


Contact Binary

by griesly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griesly/pseuds/griesly
Summary: Hux makes two decisions on the day after Christmas, one a bit easier than the other.A short epilogue to Stars In Our Wake, forkyluxtrashcompactor. <3





	Contact Binary

 

It had been almost a year since Hux threw away propriety, said to hell with his overgrown sense of pride and drove up a mountain to beg Kylo to come home. To tell him he was sorry, that maybe his entire life had been one wrong turn after another but this - this was the one thing that had ever truly mattered and he was willing to do whatever it took to get it back. That he loved him; that he needed him.

To no one’s surprise but his own, it worked.

Now it was the day after Christmas, their world quiet and drowsy and still, having stayed in bed until they could no longer avoid throwing off the covers and facing the day. Hux made the coffee extra strong while Kylo wandered over to the windows, wearing only the boxers with tiny candy canes he’d found rolled up with a ribbon beneath the tree. They were red, of course, matching the leather band that never left his wrist.   

“It snowed!” He looked over his shoulder at Hux, his face lit up like the strands of fairy lights he’d insisted on draping all over the loft.

Kylo’s excitement was contagious, and Hux moved to join him at the window, leaving the french press to steep on the worktop. The scene below was a world edged in white, roofs and awnings dusted with powder, bargain hunters wrapped up in scarves and knit caps leaving trails of footprints behind them. Kylo’s arms wrapped around his waist, and Hux leaned back against him, his bulwark, his shelter, and watched the world go by.

Mischievous fingers made their way south, lifting the hem of Hux’s short robe to tickle his hips. “Exhibitionist,” Hux murmured, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Kylo’s hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You know it,” Kylo said, one hand moving to tug at the loose knot in the tie.

“Save it for later, you insatiable beast,” Hux warned. “You have plans for today, remember?”

“Not until 1:00,” Kylo protested, running a hand up Hux’s chest to slip beneath the soft, blue fabric.  

“It’s noon,” Hux informed him with a small laugh, turning in his embrace to give him a peck on the lips. “Coffee should be ready by now.”

Kylo gave an exaggerated sigh and slid his hands down to squeeze Hux’s ass before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “Coffee,” he repeated, as if trying to convince himself.

“Coffee,” Hux confirmed, stealing one more kiss before disentangling himself and heading for the kitchen.

   

Half and hour later, they somehow managed to be in the Rover, heading across town. Snow continued to fall, lazy, drifting down around them as though the temperature would never rise, as if it had all the time in the world. Pulling up at Roundtable Ink, Hux shifted into park and steeled himself to go inside.

 _Be cool_ , he told himself, shoving away a nagging doubt. He was rarely cool about anything, but Hux didn’t want to give the surprise away just yet.

The parlor was spotless, as Hux knew, deeply relieved when he came in person to book a second, secret appointment after the first. Hux had sworn Rook to silence, which she’d insisted on sealing with a pinky swear and a cheeky grin. Specs sat behind the counter today, giving them an upward nod as they brought a gust of snow in behind them.

“Yo,” Specs greeted them, setting down a hardback copy of Naked Lunch. “Vol’s finishing up with the dude before you, hang for a minute.”

Hux nodded, wandering around to look at the flash art on the walls. They didn’t have to wait long, a large, grizzled man beaming as he pushed back the nearest curtain. His arms were covered with what looked like spaceships, each one different and incredibly detailed. “Until next time,” he called back over his shoulder.

“Peace,” a female voice called out, then “I’m cleaning shit, cool your jets out there.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Vol,” Kylo answered with a wry smile.

“Your friends are so polite,” Hux whispered, leaning close.

“You say that every time,” Kylo replied, unoffended. Hux gave him a pointed look, raising one eyebrow. “Yeah, ok,” Kylo said with a wave of his hand. “You like them anyway.”

“I do,” Hux admitted. “Mostly.” It was true, he had grown a bit fond of the former members of KNIGHTS. He had even managed to patch things up with Mercy, once Kylo explained that actually, he had been the asshole in that relationship. The fact that Mercy still recorded with him after their rocky history left Hux impressed, as did his skills on bass guitar - but that didn’t mean he was coming to dinner anytime soon.

“All right man, get in the chair,” Vol said, standing in the open doorway to her booth. Her hair was violet now, tight curls falling down on one side, the other shaved clean. Hux had to admire her fearless style, though the multitude of spikes sticking out through her sleeveless leather jacket always made him a bit nervous.

Never bothered, Kylo grinned and followed her instructions, shucking off his t-shirt as soon as he was out of the lobby. Hux shook his head, following him inside with an appreciative smile at his physique on display. Kylo sat down in the chair with his back to him, unable to suppress a small, excited wiggle.

“What are you, six?” Vol asked, popping a cartridge in her machine and plopping down in a swivel chair. She scooted closer, holding up a thin piece of paper printed with a design in purple. “Australis this time, right?”

“Yep,” Kylo confirmed, bringing one arm back to gesture at an empty space on his skin.  

“Dude, I know,” Vol said, rolling her eyes. “You’ve only had this sketched out since you were twenty.”

Hux looked on with an expression he knew must have been downright dopey, but he didn’t care. An alarming amount of his dignity had fallen by the wayside over the last year. He had realized a few weeks ago, decorating his first Christmas tree and ending up on the floor covered in tinsel, that he was never going to miss it.

When Kylo reached out his hand, Hux took it, squeezing gently. Vol made a disgusted sound and pressed the transfer paper to Kylo’s skin, smoothing it down with a bit more force than was necessary. She shook her head, the chains that trailed down from her ears jangling.

“Whatever,” Kylo said, unconcerned. “When you met Vig, you guys were seriously gross.”

Vol seemed to consider the statement, eventually acknowledging it with an affirmative sound and a shrug. She flexed her left hand, wrapped up in purple nitrile, glancing down at the outline of a wide band on her ring finger.  Hux wondered why he hadn’t noticed it before when the gloves were off.

She set to work, and Hux watched in undisguised fascination as thin lines began to appear below Kylo’s left shoulder blade. Stars were born against the backdrop of his skin and already Hux’s hands itched to touch them, to trace the lines connecting them over and over, making Kylo shiver beneath his attentions.

Then Vol was cleaning up, smoothing a thin layer of ointment over the design and taping down a small bandage. “You know the drill,” she said, disposing of the needle and taking off her gloves with a quick snap. Kylo sat up from the chair and went for a high-five, which was summarily ignored.

Hux drew Kylo's hand to his mouth before he got back up, pressing soft kisses to his knuckles. He blushed a bit, but didn't pull away, giving Hux a wink that definitely held promises for later. Eventually turning to head back into the lobby, he stopped at the sound of Hux's voice.

“Just a moment,” he said, a slight tremor behind his words. “I haven't had mine done yet.”

Kylo turned around in obvious confusion. Vol was already setting up a new needle, a small piece of paper beside it, and Kylo glanced back and forth between them. “I didn't think you even liked tattoos,” he said, his eyes narrowing a bit.

“I like them on you,” Hux explained. “And I thought, well, I thought it was about time.” He knew he was being a bit vague, his eyes full of apprehension, but Hux hoped Kylo would see the decision in them as well. Months of consideration had gone into this, never once letting the secret slip, and Hux was finally ready to take the plunge.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Hux hung it over the back of his chair, then pulled the undershirt over his head and tossed it to Kylo with a sly wink. He caught it without thinking, then closed his eyes and shook his head, wearing the expression of fond exasperation that Hux so loved to provoke.

Comparing Hux's sketch with a fresh set of inked lines, Vol held the original and the transfer up to the light. Kylo craned his neck, trying to see the design, and Hux clucked his tongue. “Not yet,” he admonished. “It's – well, it's a bit of a surprise.”

“You're telling me,” Kylo said, biting his lip, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Hux thrilled to Kylo’s obvious excitement and nodded toward a chair in the opposite corner, where he wouldn't be able to see the progress of the needle across Hux’s skin. Kylo fell into it obediently, bouncing one knee up and down.

“All right, man,” Vol said, moving to stand behind Hux. “Left shoulder, right?”

“Correct,” Hux answered. Vol pressed the paper against his skin, then gave him a hand mirror to catch the reflection as she checked the placement. The points set perfectly, thin angled lines connecting each star that made up the constellation. He nodded, taking a deep breath before straddling the padded chair. If anyone had told Hux even a year ago that he would one day wear an abstract scorpion on his shoulder, he would have laughed for days.

Vol got to work without any warning and Hux bit his tongue. It was an entirely different sensation than he had been expecting. The needle was a sharp, hot poke at first, dwindling down into an almost pleasant tickle as she continued on across his skin. It didn't take very long, but the endorphins were flowing and Hux could already begin to see why the experience was addictive.

When she let him see the finished design, Hux breathed out slow in relief. It was perfect. He nodded gratefully and Vol started cleaning him up. Handing him the aftercare sheet when she was finished, she droned over every point in detail, sounding intensely bored. Hux struggled to pay attention himself, focused entirely on Kylo's eventual reaction. If he missed anything, well, he could read.

Catching his undershirt when Kylo tossed it back,  Hux stood up from the chair and pulled it over his head. After shrugging into his button down, Hux held his hand out to Kylo, who took it with a bemused expression and let Hux tug him out into the lobby. He left a generous tip at the register and Hux followed suit, trying to hide the slight dizziness swirling about his head.

Outside, the snow was letting up, tiny pinpricks of sunlight fighting their way through the clouds, and Hux felt giddy, content to keep the secret just a little bit longer.  

 

“I can't believe you didn't even let me see it,” Kylo grumbled when Hux shut off the engine in the car park.

“I told you,” Hux said slyly. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Okay, but when am I going to actually get the surprise?” Kylo asked, humor and aggravation warring behind his words.

“In a few minutes, if you're lucky.” Hux opened the car door and headed up the back stairs, leaving Kylo to follow. He could have just let Kylo watch the stars appear on his skin, but Hux shied away from the idea of explaining his reasons for the tattoo around the band. The constellation was a private decision, and Kylo was the only one who would ever need to know why Hux had chosen that particular pattern.

The car park was nearly full, and Hux was glad to bypass the staff entrance. His nervousness had only increased since leaving the parlor, and he didn’t want to speak to, or even see anyone else until he knew how Kylo would react. His stomach churned, and he focused on breathing in, out, and in again.  

Now that there were usually two pairs of shoes resting by the door, Hux had purchased a small tiered rack to keep them from being a hazard. Kylo, of course, nearly tripped over it in his eagerness to follow Hux inside. Sunlight streamed through the windows, having won the day, casting lengthy shadows across the floor. Pulling a bottle of water from the fridge, Hux took his time drinking it, watching Kylo’s growing impatience with a self-satisfied smile.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Kylo asked, gesturing with open palms.

“Did you want one?” Hux asked, pretending innocent concern.

“No,” Kylo said, trying to keep a smile from his lips. “I want you to take your shirt off.”

“Greedy,” Hux replied, letting a hint of arousal underscore the word. “If you had your way, I'd never wear anything at all.”

“That's exactly what you'll be wearing in a few minutes,” Kylo promised, his eyes raking up and down Hux's frame.

Tossing the now empty bottle in the recycle bin, Hux moved his hands to the starched white fabric. The pleasant calm left behind by the needle had entirely vanished and his hands shook, if only a little. Now or never, he thought, sliding the shirt from his shoulders. Kylo closed the distance between them and impatiently tugged the shirt the rest of the way off. His hands lingering on Hux's arms, Kylo slowly turned him around.

Sliding one side of the undershirt down gave Kylo enough room to see. The bandage came loose with a gentle pull at the left side, and the cool air against oversensitive skin made Hux shiver. Kylo drew in a sharp breath that echoed through the space in the absence of any other sound. Hux could feel Kylo's breath hot against his neck, and when he finally spoke, Hux wasn't at all prepared for his words.

“Julian,” Kylo forced out, as if his lungs were empty. “Why the hell would you – that shit's permanent!”

A heavy weight dropped into his stomach. Hux's face burned and his mouth hung slightly open. He had to remind himself to breathe. “That's rather the point,” he managed, forcing the words past his lips. The elation he’d felt over finally making the design a reality abruptly vanished. He felt his shoulders slump and he stared at the floor, counting the tiles from side to side. It didn't help; he knew there were twenty four diamonds lengthwise and five across, if you counted the halves at either end as one. He'd laid them out himself; there was no comfort in the tallying.

“I mean, it's your skin,” Kylo said, fumbling around the words. “I just don't understand.”

“It's a key,” Hux said slowly, the words falling from his mouth like a faucet left dripping. How could he possibly explain his reasons if the idea if any sort of permanence scared Kylo off?

He’d thought after everything, there was an understanding, thought Kylo knew how much he meant. How important, how irreplaceable he was in Hux’s life. You’d think, Hux told himself, that he would have learned by now not to make assumptions. He supposed he might as well get it all out at once, and see if there was still anyone standing behind him when he’d finished.

“I lose my way sometimes, you know that better than anyone.” Hux scuffed his shoe along the floor like a child owning up to something. “You told me once that those stars were _your_ map, your destination. Every map needs a key to be read, and -” He squeezed his eyes shut, the afterimage of the patterned tile imprinted in the dark. “And you’re mine.” Hux turned halfway around, opening his eyes to look up at Kylo with all the false bravado he could summon. “So you see, it doesn't matter anymore how lost I get, because you're my way back.”

Kylo looked as stunned as Hux had ever seen him, perhaps more. He didn't respond directly, just took Hux's hand and held it to his chest. “You don't even believe in this kind of thing,” he said, wonderingly.

“What, stars?” Hux asked with a fond smile. “Or maps?”

“You know what I mean,” Kylo mumbled. “Our stars. Fate.”

“I believe in whatever let me find you. Chance, or something greater, I don't know. But you're here, and you're mine, and I need you to understand –” Hux broke off, cursing the tightness in his chest, the words caught in his throat that stubbornly refused to budge.

“I do,” Kylo said with a sort of quiet astonishment, filling in the silence. Kissing him hard enough to steal his breath, he only drew back long enough to pull Hux’s undershirt the rest of the way off. All but carrying Hux across the space and into the bedroom, he made good on his earlier promise regarding Hux's state of dress. Mindful of the patch on his shoulder, Kylo trailed kisses and nips and bites across Hux's skin, determined to reach every inch and leave his mark anew.

 

A few hours later, still tangled up lazily in the sheets, Kylo molded himself around Hux’s smaller frame and nuzzled against his neck. Hux felt him squirm a little, tensing up, and heard a swift rush of air leave his lungs all at once. Kylo brushed his lips against the shell of Hux’s ear, one hand wrapped around his waist, the other pressed firmly against his chest.

“You know,” he said, with a shaky laugh, “you could have just asked me.”

“About the tattoo?” Hux asked, worry returning that it had been the wrong move after all.

“Not what I meant,” Kylo replied, nibbling at his earlobe. He spread his fingers out over Hux’s heart, stroking the skin with his thumb. He was quiet for the space of several beats, as if waiting for Hux to catch on. When he didn’t, Hux heard him draw in a deep breath. “Hux, I’d say yes.”

It hit him, then, like a bolt out of the blue. Hux actually felt his heart stutter in his chest. His ribcage felt too small, an ache spreading out to fill the hollow spaces and he swallowed, his throat gone tight. The world tilted, shifting out from under him, and suddenly the decision made itself.

Hux turned in Kylo’s arms, rolling over to face him across the pillow they were close enough to share. Reaching up, he brushed his fingers over Kylo’s cheekbone, drifting down to gently cup his cheek. The words were alive on his tongue, desperate to find their way out now Hux knew they would find a home. “Kylo Ren,” he said softly, barely above a whisper. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Yes,” Kylo answered, almost before Hux could get the sentence out. Surging forward, he captured Hux’s lips in a fierce kiss, deep and unrelenting. He held Hux so close he could barely breathe, but it was blissful, it was sweet. In his enthusiasm, Kylo pushed Hux onto his back and he allowed it, not even protesting when his hands were lifted over his head and held down. “I love you,” Kylo said, resting against Hux’s forehead and lingering there, nosing at Hux’s cheek.

A memory flickered in Hux’s mind, the two of them, just like this, in a different shade of light. Through the doorway, multi-colored hues patterned the floor where the bulbs on the tree reflected off the windows, turning the world to stained glass. Tiny galaxies danced along the walls, swooping down in perfectly balanced arcs to give the loft a warmer glow than it had ever known. It had been a dream, Hux realized, but this was reality.

“Until the stars burn out,” Hux promised, looking up in earnest.

“All of them?” Kylo asked, pushing his luck, as ever.

“Every single one.”

  

Sleep overtook them eventually, curled together, Hux’s head on Kylo’s chest where he always fit perfectly. For once, Kylo woke before him, nudging Hux in the side until he at last opened his eyes. Grumbling, Hux buried his head in Kylo’s neck and refused to get up.

“C’mon,” Kylo wheedled. “I’ve got a question for you.”

Yawning, Hux finally rolled over and admitted defeat. “Okay,” he mumbled, admittedly curious.

Kylo held his left arm out for Hux to see, shifting the red band up to the base of his palm. “What do you think,” he mused. “Right about there?” He let it slide back down, reaching out for Hux’s hand and moving his fingers to the rough patch of skin around and below the leather. Hux slid his fingers across the textured lines, tracing the uneven patterns. It had become an unconscious habit in private, whenever he could get away with it.

“What do you mean?” Hux asked, still shaking off the clinging film of sleep.  

“Your stars,” Kylo explained, sounding a bit shy. “I want you to decide.”

Propping his head on his elbow, Hux studied Kylo's face. His expression was disarmingly open and it tugged something loose in Hux's chest. He imagined the way Capricorn's uneven chevron would look inked into Kylo's skin, the stars dancing over the site of once-vicious pain, and a possessive hunger stirred to life.

“I think that would be perfect,” Hux said, bringing Kylo's wrist to his lips. “I'll sketch it out for you, then, if you want.”

Kylo gave a pleased sigh, and leaned up to whisper softly in Hux's ear. “Thank you, sir,” he said, hushed, the words barely a breath along Hux’s skin. “I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading Stars In Our Wake, your kudos and comments keep me going and mean more to me than you will ever know. I hope you enjoyed this little bit of holiday fluff! 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://griesly.tumblr.com)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/heygriesly). :)


End file.
